


Посттравматический синдром

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Link
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Люку снятся кошмары. После Беспина. И после Татуина.





	Посттравматический синдром

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-17 для команды Space Opera & Fiction.

Резко перестало хватать воздуха, и Люк проснулся. Что-то сдавило сердце — ни вздохнуть, ни дёрнуться. Только ледяной ужас и беспомощность.  
Он забился, рванулся, попытался заорать. Вместо крика получился едва слышный стон, потом Люк всё-таки заорал и лишь тогда понял, что жив, а не умер во сне.  
Сел, вслушался. Звуки болота, когда-то давно, в первый его прилёт на Дагобар, тревожившие и не дававшие спать, сейчас звучали привычно, не несли ни угрозы, ни беспокойства.  
Что же его разбудило? Сердце всё ещё колотилось, даже после того, как Люк сосредоточился на дыхании, медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
Ничего опасного поблизости не было: бродячего паука он бы услышал, змеи-драконы и болотные слизни не совались на островок. Летающие ящерицы, живущие в кронах деревьев, на время смолкли, но их, должно быть, его же крик и спугнул: сейчас они снова мирно стрекотали над самой крышей, и дальше, в листве. Порой доносилось посвистывание джубба-птиц — тоже мирное.  
Люк снова лёг.  
Что ж, после Беспина ему порой снились кошмары. Очень яркие. Очень страшные — наяву не было настолько жутко, даже когда он сражался с Вейдером или болтался над бездной, рискуя в любой момент упасть и падать уже вечно, даже мёртвым. Обычно обходилось без удушья, но тут уж выбирать не приходится.  
Неуютное чувство в груди и в затылке всё не отпускало, тревожило. Люк вспомнил уроки Йоды и постарался расслабиться, открыться живому миру вокруг.  
Это даже помогло. Он струился вместе с рекой, дышал вместе с болотом, чуть покачивался вместе с деревьями. Вечный круговорот жизни омывал сознание, стирал всё лишнее, приносил покой. Люк потянулся дальше, к небу, к далёким звёздам. Это получилось само: мир не заканчивался на кончике ветки, на краю болота, на краю леса, на краю атмосферы.  
Мир дышал и простирался в бесконечность. Люк замер, не решаясь сделать следующий шаг, окунуться в бескрайнее пространство, полное звёзд. Это было сразу и завораживающе, и страшно, и неописуемо притягательно.  
Что-то колючее, острое пульсировало в его сознании, не давая полностью отрешиться и раствориться в космическом просторе. Какой-то сгусток тревоги.  
Люк мысленно потянулся к источнику беспокойства — посмотреть, понять. И задохнулся, схватился за горло. Там была боль — яркая, чистая, безжалостная, как луч лайтсабера. Она пылала — и сознание, понимание, кто он и где находится, не могли перед ней устоять. В какой-то момент боль пробивала щиты разума и вторгалась в самый центр его "я", безжалостно уничтожая всё, кем он был. Гордость, выдержка, желание защитить друзей, — всё рассыпалось прахом. Оставалась лишь оболочка, орущая от боли. Он чувствовал вкус крови во рту, чувствовал беспомощность, злость на себя за то, что не способен сопротивляться, в те краткие моменты, когда к нему возвращалось понимание, кто он и где. Потом накатывала тяжёлая дурнота, становилось невозможно дышать, и он мог лишь ждать, что будет дальше: невыносимая боль пыток или короткий мучительный миг заморозки.  
— Хан, — выдохнул Люк в темноту.  
Как? Почему? Вейдер что-то сделал, должно быть, там, на Беспине. Как-то связал их двоих через время и пространство, чтобы заманить Люка в ловушку.  
Люк ещё помнил те видения, которые позвали его с Дагобара на помощь друзьям. В них всё было не настолько остро, но тоже худо.  
"Отвали", — получил он сейчас в ответ. Не словами, а будто толчком ладони в грудь.  
И даже попытался отвалить. Всё-таки это было слишком личное, лезть туда без разрешения он не хотел. Но отстраниться не получалось. Люк по-прежнему болтался внутри кошмара. Его мутило, во рту было сухо, глаза болели от яркого света, а горло — от крика.  
"Это не со мной, — он держался за эту мысль, чтобы не рухнуть обратно. — Это не я. Это не мне больно".  
Не слишком-то помогло. Ладно, чуть-чуть помогло, он заново смог вдохнуть. Сразу заныли рёбра, а когда Люк пошевелился — боль взорвалась в ключице, резкая, хуже, чем бластерный ожог. Люк медленно выдохнул воздух, ставший жёстким, колючим, слишком сухим. И снова вдохнул, хоть это было неимоверно тяжело. Он дышал, не думая ни о чём, не пытаясь установить или разорвать мысленный контакт. Просто был. Оставался рядом.  
"Кто ты?" — почувствовал он. Опять не словами. На него будто радар навели.  
"Это я. Люк", — подумал он, не зная, сумеет ли тот, другой понять.  
Хан понял.  
"Малыш? Что ты..." — и снова вспышка боли и ужаса.  
"Дыши. Просто дыши. Будь со мной", — Люк не мог оставить его в этом кошмаре одного.  
"Да к-куда ж я денусь", — это уже было получше. Со знакомой усмешкой.  
"Хорошо, — подумал Люк, сморгнул слёзы и повторил. — Хорошо".


End file.
